


Eye to eye

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille discuss communication
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eye to eye

”It’s necessary for us to work on our communication skills”Camille tells him 

“Since we want to make sure we are on the same page”Aaron says 

“Seeing eye to eye with one another”Camille replies 

“Same tune and song”Aaron says to Camille 

“We can both agree on this”Camille stared at him 

“Of course Cam”Aaron responded 

“Well I’m glad that we’ve reached an agreement”Camille says to him


End file.
